In an image forming apparatus, a plurality of print jobs may accumulate, and the print jobs are executed in order. In such an image forming apparatus, a problem of high temperature offset occurs according to categories of different print jobs in some cases. For example, in a case in which a print job on a large size paper is executed after a print job on a small size paper, the high temperature offset occurs. In such a case, the high temperature offset can be reduced by idling a fixing section before the execution of the print job on the large size paper. However, printing cannot be executed while the fixing section is idled, and there is a problem that efficiency of an operation of the image forming apparatus is reduced.